7thjojofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Red Garland/@comment-2601:407:C001:9763:683F:9C38:5A8C:76DC-20190509191911
Here's my theory on how Red Garland works... Let's first have a word about the user and the personality associated with it. Imagine a user of this stand to be an imposing, almost intimidating being. Think of someone like Jotaro, but nearly as popular with the ladies... or anyone for that matter. Imagine someone with few friends, but the friends they have are super close to them. Imagine that creepy kid in class. The one who stares off into space, but does it in your direction which makes you think that their staring at you and you are super creeped out by it. Imagine that kid on the playground wandering around talking to themselves all alone. Imagine a quiet personality, who won't talk unless they have something to contribute. Imagine someone who will not tolerate being talked over or interrupted. Imagine someone whose words carry such gravity and volume that even when they speak quietly, they are loud enough to be heard. Picture them. Okay. Now, think back to the time where you bottled up all your feelings until they popped. This stands user rarely breaks the seal on that bottle. This is Red Graland's user. I named her Franquiesca. Franqui for short, but never Fran or Franny. When Red Graland appears to battle an enemy, I always imagined Red Garland manifesting behind the user, facing away from them. The user would summon this stand with their back turned to the enemy. In truth, this user would rather not want to deal with an enemy at all. They just want this fight to be over as quickly as possible. This would relates directly to Red Garland's Power, speed and accuracy. Imagine fighting someone or something, but you had to fight with your back turned to them the entire time. You'd miss a lot of the time. As for the power and speed, the easiest way to win any fight is to overpower and overcome, (as seen with the Rubber Soul Fight with Jotaro) and like it was tated previously, the user doesn't want to fight. They just want it to be over with and they don't care how it's doen as long as it's done. To explain Red Garland's ability is simple. Have you ever done a doubletake? Have you ever been shoved, and gotten angry over it? Have you ever had that moment of pure panic and flinched or fled before anything could happen? Red Garland hits, and immediately invokes one of these three responses depending on the target's personal circumstances. WHAM! Enemy suddely realixzes they are outmatched and are frozen in fear. POW! Enemy get cracked across the jaw and loses a tooth, making them pissed off! CRACK! Enemy stumbles for a moment and looks at their buddy, as if to confirm that they were just hit. Now let's address Red Garland and the Requiem! I'll do it theatrically/fanfictatiously! ''Franqui, after not just osing Avdol, Iggy and Kakayoin, but now Joseph too stares down at the wither corpse of a man. Somewhere, Jotaro and Dio are competing with their Time Stop abiliies in the ultimate cockfight. You stare down at the man who for the better part of this trip you considered to be a grandfather or that pervy uncle with the dirty manga he keeps shoving onto you. You remember that day where you went to a book fair with Avdol and foudn so many good books, even taught yourself how to use that hamon thing. You remember walking with iggy, and buying him that wicked scarf and flaunting his spledor about the town. You remember Kakayoin... Oh, Kakayoin. Other than Jotaro, you felt like he understood your feelings in truth. He treated you like a lady instead of a mindless brute. Deep down you feel something stirring. Hatred? No. Vengeance? No. Anger. For the first time on this trip, you felt genuine anger. This was the breaking point. Who pushed you to this corner? D I O. You turn and see Jotaro and DIO staring down each other. You approach slowly, delibrately and address Jotaro. "I need a favor," you state plainly. "I need you to get Dio right in front of me." Jotaro is perplexed. Understandable. He needs context. "If we're gonna stop Dio, I need him right in front of me." Jotaro nods. YOu turn to face Dio and start sauntering towards him. "Dio. I was dragged along on this trip to save a stranger's mother from dying a horrible death. Along the way, I made friends. I made... close friends... You took them away, Dio. That's not right." You pause and let his amused chuckle finish. You wouldn't talk over him. No. You wanted him to hear you. "Dio. You are a man who fears nothing. You probably have never learned how to fear. You're in luck. For all my life, everyone I know has been afraid of me. I don't know why. MAybe it's my looks. Maybe it's my actions. It doesn't matter. All I know is that it can't be changed. People will do and think as they please. You can only educate them to your better seniblities, and leave them at that. Today, Dio, you are lucky. So very lucky... No enemy has been able to catch my attention like you. They've always been a chore. Something to take care of, like the trash or the litterbox. Because you have my attention DIO, I''m going to teach you..." Red Garland Appears in front of you, glowing with stand energy. Dio is out of Range, but If Jotaro played his part, it wouldn't matter. You stop and finish your little monologue. "I am going to teach you true fear." In an instant all goes white and then fades. You are stand right where you are, and dust and sand is flying about in the air. You made a direct hit. You're sure of it. Through the debris, you can see Dio a block or two away, embedding a dozen centimeters in a wall... on the inside of someone's business. You curse your bad luck. Next time, you won't miss his head. Dio meanwhile is caught in some kind of daze. Confusion. Anger. ...fear? All three plus a crippling blow that split his spine from the inside? Impossible! The vampire was troubled. He used his World to move out of the way... unless... Jotaro. Of course. But still... three seconds isn't long enough to move his body into range of Red Garland. What just happened?! '' Red Garland Requiem is the Stand's fullest potential achieved when the user puts everything into their attack. Mind, Body, and Soul. No distractions. Only pure intent to absolutely murder. All that bottled up angst and emotion unleashed in a single bop. It's why Red Garland reverts back as well. Once the enemy is gone, or the bottle runs dry, the stand is no longer needed like it is. If passive Red Garland can stop a speeding truck, then there's no need for the form. Red Garland Requiem also has no definable range except for the focus of the user's murderous intent. In other words, line of sight. Laser-like focus. Unlike many of the other characters leading up to this point, there is no mockery, or celebrating victory too soon; just a job that needs doing, and this Requiem form definitely can get the job done.